Perfection
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: When Woody upsets Jessie ,Buzz finds her on the windowsill. When the two have a chat about what happened , the most unexpected event happens between the two. Don't know what to rate so I'll just say T? Tell me if I should lower it  Buzz X Jessie.One shot!


**Hey everybody ! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but my mum broke my keyboard and I've just had it fixed. I'm having a slight writers block so I'm not going to write a chappie for my death note story. I have a striking obsession for toy story right now so I'm gonna try and make a one - shot for Jessie x Buzz to pass some time and hopefully obliterate my writers block. You may want to check my death note ficcy out so far? Just a suggestion ... Anyways . hope you enjoy it and I know how much you hate review threats. Personally so do I , so I'm not going to use that petty excuse to obtain more reviews. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and constuctive critism are welcome and please no haters or flamers! Thanx. Please , be nice . It's my first attempt. Half of this text was to test out my new keyboard ... Sorry . Lol ^.^ ENJOY! **

Jessie's P.O.V

I sat on the windowsill and felt sorry for myself . Why am I the one who has to feel soppy and sad all the time? Sometimes I really hated Woody . Sometimes he sucked as my brother ... Sometimes I just wanted to lasso him to a railway track and run away! I felt my eyes flicker as tears threatened to fall from their safety zone of my eyelids . I told them otherwise but they disobeyed me and trickled down my face , burning my cheeks and making my tounge dry ... How did this all start again?

Suddenly I heard a soft thud fall beside me and I turned my head to look at the noise - maker.

_Buzz ... _

A content smile plastered onto my face , although I failed to comphrehend why . I suddenly felt like I was flying . Fluttering . Truely happy ...

"What are you still doing up , Jessie?" His smooth voice penetrating my senses .He didn't know it , buit I think I was starting to respond to his little crush thing ... Everything about him was just ... Perfect. Even his bad habits thrown into his pleasant demeneur made him the slightest bit more perfect. Everything mingled with his personality , and that was all that mattered ...

"J-Jessie?" He asked , running a hand in front of my face feverishly . Even his slightest stutter sounded like the most beautiful melody to ever have been heard to man . Like classy music floating from your next neighbours house through your window , so you can hear it's faint rhythm and it's words , sticking in your mind until you can be bothered to listen to it properly.

"Yeah , Buzz?" I replied , Although I wasn't entirely sure what I was replying too ...

"What's wrong? You've been sat up here for almost an hour ... I thought you wanted to watch the stars with Woody , not mope up here for hours on end ... You do know it's 2:30 am , right?" He questioned in the middle of his sentance.

"Ya ranger ... I am aware of the time . But I didn't know that somebody was awake . And as for Woody ..." I trailed off when his eyes locked with mine . I couldn't bring myself to pull away. His blue orbs projected nothing but understanding and ... _Love?_ I just looked ahead and searched his eyes for some kind of saddness . It felt nice to know I wasn't the only one who felt upset , as selfish as that sounds ...

I faked a smile but I knew he could tell . I suddenly felt a strange sensation around my lower stomach. I managed to get my head to swivel sufficiently , to say the shock was unexpected . I almost jumped twenty feet high when I saw what was making shivers play tag up and down my back . It's as if the two tingles running opposite directions clashed together and exploded into an immeasurable amount of pleasure . Two firm hands clutched at my waist . Clunky fingers gripped onto my hips , gently and swayed side to side . The rhythm took over my entire body and I began to sway on my own accord. I stole a glance at his face and saw the biggest amount of happiness I had ever seen him portray ...

His voice broke me from my pondering.

"So ... Why are you upset Jessie ...?"

"Well ..."

**Earlier that day (No P.O.V!)**

"Why not" Jessie whined , a little louder than intended .

"I refuse to wear a tutu and run around the room like a ballerina , Jess! It ain't happening!" Woody yelled , embarrasment lingering in his tone.

"Why ya gotta be such a crybaby? Your barely a cowboy , _Sheriff ._" Jessie stressed , slightly annoyed at Woody's lack of co-operation.

"Your not perfect yourself Jess! You don't actually act that much of a cowgirl to be honest ... " Woody dared.

"Whatcha try'na say , Oh so great cowboy? Why is everything you say right and everyone else is wrong! Why you gots to be so annoying?"

"Well what if everything I say is right ..." Woody retorted equaly as angry.

"Your just being self - centered!" Jessie shouted.

"Your being a ..." Woody wasn't sure if he should finish his sentance or just avoid the whole subject all together ...

"Being a what , _Woody?_ Go on! Say it!" Jessie

"Brat."

Jessie pulled back , thoroughly confused.

"Huh?"

"Your behaving like a brat!" Woody exclamied , doing all kinds of crazy gestures and twisted facial expressions. He waited impatiently for his words to find a way in and attack her immune system. Just a couple more seconds and -

Jessie looked ahead , an offened look on her face and her eyes widening by the minute . She thought about what Woody had just said ...

"How , could you ... say that to me ... My own brother ..." Jessie cried , her breath hitching and gasping for needed oxygen . She was upset beyond belief ... Tears formed into her green eyes , sparkling like wet grass . Moist and pure.

"I - I just want you to ..."

"NO JESS! I'm not playing your stupid , _childish _games !" Woody sneered , with ferocity that made Jessie flinch and turn her head away in fresh fright.

."Sometimes ... You really suck y'know ... Sometimes I hate that your my brother! I hate how you belittle me and make me feel like I'm nothing. I hate how you call my fear of the dark a 'childish habit' . I hate it! I hate YOU!" And with a final harsh push she ran away from Woody and slipped under the bed to cry. She didn't like crying and she had even told Woody that it was out of her character to cry , so Woody knew he'd really got to her ...

"I didn't mean it Jess ..." Woody whispered , mainly to himself . He shook his head and edged towards the bed , growing more self - conscience by the minute.

He lifted the bed covers slowly but found nothing . He scanned both area's under the bed but the result remained the same.

Nothing ...

**Jessie's P.O.V**

"And t-that's basically what h-happened ..." I cried , tears branding my face and dropping onto my already - soaked collar .

Buzz hated to see me like this ... Powerless , alone and desperate. He once told me that he wished he could be the one to care for me ...

I gave in to his warm arms and cried into his chest , his hand snaking up and down my back in reassuring strokes and taps. I felt his chin rest on my head and his gentle voice wrap around me like a blanket.

"Shh .. Jessie , It'll be fine ... I - I promise ..." I almost wanted to believe him , but my barrier to think rationally prevented me.

My cries of agony and anguish were slowly reducing to a short sniffle or a shaky breath I felt I didn't deserve to take. My eyes fell on his caring expression and then his hands , now resting around my waist.

He caught my glance ...

"Sorry ..." He mumbled , and began to retract his hands.

I could've actually laughed at his expression when I stopped him pulling his hands away from my body. I held them firmly in place around my waist and looked at him with sincere eyes. He nodded in lack of self control as his hands rested , cautiously and slowly.

"Please ... Keep them here ... Right here." I hadn't meant for my breathing to go raspy under his touch but I did. What if ...? I felt the subtle movement of his hands tightening around my waist.

"Jessie ..." Buzz murmered.

I hadn't realized the distance between us reducing slowly. Not until I touched his nose with my nose. We both jumped back a little , slightly jolted by the unknown closing of distance. Our eyes locked into an intense stare . The all too familiar feeling of falling took over my entire body and mind.

He quickly pushed his legs straight and actually _lifted _me into his lap. I knew what was going to happen ...

I suddenly felt his nose slide past mine and a strange sensation explode in my mouth. I stared in wonder for a moment before my body began to react. If I had to sum this up ... It would be ... :

I've found my newest addiction...

We soon found a rhythm and sat there savouring each others desperation. Even though he said he would never hurt me , our tounges battled for dominace . Leadership in this semi - violent activity . I ran my tounge along the roof of his mouth and recieved a minute groan in return. I felt myself lift as he turned us around so I was pressed against the transparent glass of the window. I felt one hand run through my hair and fiddle with stray ends , the other implanted on my hip. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and the other pressed against his chest. I was careful not to press his wing button , but turns out I didn't have to . His wings sprouted , like a new- born birds. I smiled against his lips and only when we ran out of breath did we let go of each other. Curse us for needing air. Buzz and I stood there , panting and breathing heavily , attempting to earn reasonable breath.

"Not bad , Lightyear ..." I smiled , "Not bad at all" A smirk crossing my face when I saw a blush cross his face . A bold moveto make when your still scared of rejection , I guess.

"So ... Your alright then?" Buzz questioned , rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty

"I am now ..." I said , and with that I took his hand and sat down. I leaned against him and let his green glow lull me to sleep ...

"Jessie?"

"Hmm?" I answered , half asleep.

"Sorry about the wings ..."

"Never mind ... Hey can I ask , What drove you to do ... that?"

"It was ten years coming Jessie ..." He smiled sheepishly.

I allowed a small giggle to escape my lips and snuggled against his chest , allowing the light to send me off into the blissful world that I like to call perfection ...

**I really hoped you enjoyed! It is hard to keep Jessie and Buzz in charater! I thought it looked easy but ... Wow , it's hard. Please if your gonna review , be nice. No review threats , just no flaming or haters. Don't like? Give improvments , not flames . There's a difference . Please only point out MAJOR spelling mistakes okay? Thanks alot people! And remember , It is fine if you don't review , If you liked it that's good enough for me!**

**Goodbye for now! **

**~Jessie **


End file.
